


Unpredictable

by ladymisteria



Series: After Sherlock's Fall. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Written before Season 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Tutto si può dire su Sherlock, tranne che sia una persona prevedibile.E John Watson e Mycroft stanno per scoprire fino a che punto.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

«Mi chiedo per quanto ancora la signora Hudson mi terrà il broncio» disse il detective sinceramente perplesso, senza distogliere gli occhi chiari dal cellulare con cui armeggiava da ormai venti minuti.

«Conoscendo la sua proverbiale pazienza e l'innato affetto che prova nei tuoi confronti... Direi una settimana al massimo».

Sherlock posò con malagrazia il cellulare sul tavolino.

«Perché? Insomma, non capisco che mai potrei aver fatto per meritare un simile comportamento nei miei confronti».

«Certo, in fondo che mai avrai fatto di male? Ti sei semplicemente buttato da un tetto, fingendoti morto per i successivi tre anni, senza curarti minimamente di avvisare le persone che ti vogliono bene del tuo piano. Sul serio, niente di male» ribatté John ironico.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Era una domanda retorica, John. Ma grazie infinite per la tua... _brillante_ risposta» disse il detective sullo stesso tono.

Gettò un'occhiata indagatrice all'amico.

«Esci?» 

«E' evidente anche alle persone dotate di un quoziente intellettivo normale. Deve essere stata una fatica enorme, per _te_ , dedurlo».

Sherlock congiunse le dita, studiandolo.

John sospirò rassegnato.

«Avanti, fallo. Sputa il rospo. So che muori dalla voglia di farlo. Non ti fermo».

Il detective scosse le spalle, fingendosi sorpreso.

«Non so di che parli».

«Oh, avanti! Sono tre settimane che sei tornato a Londra e sono tre settimane che non perdi occasione per metterti in mostra. Con ogni piccola cosa, anche la più assurda o banale»

«Fai sembrare la cosa peggiore di quanto non sia in realtà».

«No, Sherlock. La realtà supera _enormemente_ quanto sto dicendo. _E non in meglio_ ».

Sherlock rise divertito.

«Dimostralo» lo punzecchiò.

John Watson sospirò rassegnato.

«Ascolta, so che per tre anni non hai potuto dilettarti nel tuo passatempo preferito, ma...»

«Passatempo preferito, John?»

«Sì. Tormentare le persone e sfidarle a sostenere una conversazione con te senza romperti il setto nasale».

Il detective sorrise sornione.

«Stai cercando di evitare il confronto?»

«No. Cerco di non fare il tuo gioco. Vuoi le prove che quanto dico è vero? Benissimo!».

Indicò un hamburger ancora intero, abbandonato nel cestino dell'immondizia.

«Stamane ti sei rifiutato di mangiare perché, dopo _venticinque minuti_ di deduzioni logiche, sei arrivato alla conclusione che _probabilmente_ quel povero bovino con cui il tuo hamburger è stato fatto doveva aver ingerito i dannosissimi pesticidi sparsi sull'erba dall'allevatore».

Sherlock riprese il cellulare, senza rispondere.

Per qualche istante John credette di aver vinto.

«Era foraggio».

«Come?»

«Stamane. Io ho parlato di foraggio, non di erba».

Il medico aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma ci rinunciò.

Era una causa persa in partenza.

Si avviò verso la porta.

«Io esco. Vado da tuo fratello»

«Lo so».

«Per l'amor di Dio, Sherlock! So che lo sai!» esclamò esasperato John.

«Hai bisogno di un caso. Ne va dei miei nervi»

«Non chiedo altro».

Sherlock mise il cellulare in tasca.

«Ho inviato un SMS a Mycroft. Dovrebbe risparmiarti un po’ della noiosissima burocrazia del Diogene's Club»

«Credevo che tuo fratello non amasse l'utilizzo degli SMS».

«E' così infatti. Che gusto ci sarebbe altrimenti nel continuare a inviarglieli?».

*

«John. Mio fratello mi aveva avvertito che saresti venuto. Ovviamente usando i suoi diabolici SMS. Maledico ancora il giorno in cui mise le mani sul suo primo cellulare. Da allora trova che sia indispensabile, per il corretto andamento dell'universo, servirsi dei messaggi per comunicare. Ma certamente non sei venuto qui per sentire le mie opinioni sul comportamento infantile di mio fratello».

John prese posto davanti a Mycroft Holmes.

«No, infatti. Ero venuto a porgerle le mie scuse per... Sì, insomma… Negli ultimi tempi, quando credevo che Sherlock fosse morto...».

Mycroft mosse una mano in un gesto cordiale.

«Via, via. Avevi tutte le ragioni. Il mio comportamento in quella circostanza fu deplorevole. Fortunatamente mi è stato concesso di rimediare ai miei sbagli. Comunque ti ringrazio per questo gesto. Per non parlare poi della tua invidiabile pazienza nel sopportarlo quotidianamente».

John Watson sorrise.

«Devo solo "riprenderci la mano". Ma devo ammettere che queste tre settimane sono state... lunghe. _Molto_ lunghe, se vogliamo metterla su questo piano».

«Si sta divertendo con i giochetti che lui definisce casi?»

«Affatto. Temo sia questo a renderlo così insopportabile. Questo, unito al suo continuo giocherellare con il cellulare...».

Mycroft Holmes si fece attento.

«Scrive molto?»

«Continuamente. Mi chiedo come lei faccia a sopportarlo».

Mycroft si mise più comodo.

«Non scrive a me».

John lo fissò confuso.

«Ma allora a chi mai...».

L'altro scosse il capo, pensieroso.

«Non ne ho idea. Avviene spesso quando si tratta di mio fratello Sherlock. Pare che nessuno riesca mai a capire quello che realmente pensa».

John si alzò.

«Beh, io vado. Ho degli appuntamenti che non posso rimandare ulteriormente. Arrivederci, Mycroft».

Gli strinse la mano e si apprestò ad uscire.

«John»

«Sì?»

«Cerca di scoprire di più sull'identità della persona a cui Sherlock si diverte tanto a scrivere. Potrebbe non essere nulla di importante, ma non si può mai sapere, con lui».

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Quando il dottor Watson tornò a Baker Street era ormai sera inoltrata.

Non proveniva alcun rumore dall'appartamento che divideva con Sherlock Holmes, segno che il detective non stava sparando ai suoi smiley e non si stava divertendo a comporre musica. 

Per diversi minuti John si chiese se l'amico fosse in casa.

Vide la signora Hudson scendere le scale e le andò incontro.

«Oh, John. Vuole che le porti qualcosa di caldo da mangiare? Ma solo per stavolta, non sono la governante, se lo ricordi».

«Come? Oh, no, signora Hudson. La ringrazio molto, ma ho già mangiato prima al ristorante cinese. Piuttosto, Sherlock è di sopra? C'è un silenzio troppo perfetto per pensare altrimenti».

L'anziana padrona di casa sorrise.

«Sì, è di sopra. Quando sono salita poco fa stava dormendo sul divano. Mi chiedo perché si ostini tanto a non usare la camera. Starà scomodissimo e domani mattina sarà di umore pessimo».

Il medico scosse il capo.

«Dubito che cambiare giaciglio lo renderebbe meno intrattabile. Purtroppo l'inattività peggiora enormemente il suo essere detestabile».

Gettò un'occhiata al piano di sopra.

«E' ancora arrabbiata con lui?».

La signora Hudson scrollò le spalle.

«Non più. Come si può essere in collera seriamente con Sherlock?»

«Troverebbe molte persone pronte a farsi avanti e a proporle risposte fortemente plausibili, su questo argomento».

La donna rise.

«Se vuole posso fare un tentativo, e convincerlo a spostarsi in camera sua. Magari scongiureremo il pessimo risveglio».

«Se funzionasse...».

«Tentar non nuoce. Beh, buonanotte, signora Hudson»

«Buonanotte John».

 *

A una prima occhiata sembrava davvero che Sherlock stesse dormendo sul divano del loro appartamento.

Ma per precauzione, John preferì non indagare oltre.

Notò il cellulare del detective a terra, accanto al divano; probabilmente sfuggito dalle mani dell'amico con il sopraggiungere del sonno.

Il medico si chiese se avrebbe osato raccoglierlo.

Deglutì e si fece coraggio.

In fondo perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo?

Sherlock prendeva costantemente il suo portatile, con la scusa di "requisirglielo".

Raccolse il cellulare con cautela, quasi si fosse trovato nuovamente in guerra, anziché in un appartamento nel cuore di Londra.

Per maggior sicurezza andò in cucina, controllando costantemente il coinquilino.

Scorse rapidamente gli ultimi messaggi in uscita - di quelli ricevuti, infatti, non vi era traccia - scoprendo che erano tutti diretti ad un numero che lui non riconobbe.

Afferrò un pezzo di carta e una penna e se lo appuntò, ripromettendosi di scoprire di più sul suo possessore.

Tornò in salotto, dove rimise con cura il cellulare dove l'aveva trovato, stando ben attento a rimetterlo _esattamente_ nello stesso punto.

Sherlock si sarebbe accorto anche di un millimetro fuori posto.

Quando fu certo che nemmeno l'occhio dello Sherlock Holmes più sveglio si sarebbe avvenuto di quanto successo, si avvicinò all'amico e lo scosse.

«Ehi. Non sai che esiste qualcosa chiamato letto?».

Sherlock lo fissò stranito per un po’, poi sbadigliando si mise seduto, raccogliendo il cellulare da terra.

Lo studiò con fare attento, poi scrollò le spalle e se lo rimise in tasca.

«Beh, buonanotte, John. Domani mattina evita di uscire con quella camicia. Hai una macchia di inchiostro sul polsino. Dovresti smetterla di usare le penne a sfera, allo studio».

«Buonanotte Sherlock» replicò lui, esasperato e sollevato allo stesso tempo.

Non si era accorto di nulla.

*

Sherlock chiuse la porta della sua camera e si appoggiò contro essa per scrivere poche semplici parole sul cellulare.

_"Credo sia meglio che tu risponda solo a questo numero. SH"_

Sbadigliò e premette il pulsante di invio.

Attese che il messaggio fosse inviato poi spense il cellulare, mettendosi a letto.

A volte suo fratello e le sue richieste erano davvero troppo prevedibili.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

«Qualche novità?» chiese Mycroft Holmes, sedendosi davanti al medico.

«Nessuna degna di importanza».

John aveva preferito mantenere, almeno per il momento, segreta la scoperta del numero.

L'avrebbe consegnato se e quando non ne avesse ottenuto nulla.

«Sicuro?» 

«Assolutamente».

«Sherlock sospetta qualcosa?»

«No. Non credo» si corresse.

Trascorsero alcuni istanti in cui il silenzio fece da padrone, poi il medico sospirò.

«Se non sapessi quello che le è accaduto, direi che Sherlock scrive alla Donna».

Mycroft lo ascoltò disinteressato.

«Irene Adler?» 

«Esattamente. Ma come lei stesso mi ha assicurato, ciò non è possibile».

«Può comunque essere possibile che Sherlock le scriva, senza ovviamente ricevere risposta. Ma spero ardentemente che non sia così. Spero che non stia ancora pensando a quella donna. Per il suo bene».

John annuì.

«Purtroppo temo che continuerà a pensarci per molto tempo. Credo che quanto accaduto con lei lo tormenti ancora. Anche se lo nega, l'ho sentito spesso suonare la musica che aveva composto quando credeva fosse morta».

Mycroft sospirò, sistemandosi meglio.

«Oltre a scrivere... Riceve anche dei messaggi?»

«Sì, ma il numero è privato».

«Forse, analizzando il cellulare... Bisognerebbe riuscire a ottenerlo».

John Watson rise.

«E' stato un caso puramente fortuito che io sia riuscito ad avvicinarmi al suo cellulare il tempo necessario per vedere che il numero era privato. Figuriamoci riuscire a sottrarglielo per più di cinque secondi. Non se ne separa mai, se gli è possibile».

Due " _bip_ " risuonarono all'unisono, mentre i due uomini estraevano i rispettivi cellulari. 

_"Basta chiedere. SH"_

Mycroft e John ebbero appena il tempo di scambiarsi un'occhiata; prima che la porta dell'ufficio venisse spalancata, lasciando che Sherlock Holmes facesse il suo ingresso, seguito a ruota da un uomo in giacca in cravatta.

«Mi spiace, signore. Abbiamo tentato in tutti i modi di fermarlo, ma...» ansimò quest’ultimo in direzione di Mycroft.

«Non c'è problema, Jackson. Non costituisce una minaccia immediata».

Sherlock lo fissò, fingendosi sorpreso.

«Oh, ma davvero?».

L'uomo in giacca e cravatta uscì, lasciando il terzetto solo.

Sherlock fece tranquillamente il giro dell'ufficio, prima di lasciarsi cadere su una poltroncina.

«Così, è qui che vi riunite in segreto per "studiare le mosse del nemico". Bel posticino. Anche se, te lo devo dire caro fratello, troppo ordinato e _noioso_ per i miei gusti».

Mycroft Holmes sorrise ironico.

Doveva fare uno sforzo enorme per mantenere la calma e non saltare aggredire il fratello, pensò John.

«Non tutti hanno gli stessi gusti in fatto di arredamento, Sherlock. E fortunatamente, oserei aggiungere, non tutti hanno gli stessi _tuoi_ gusti. Permettimi di notare che il tuo senso dell'ordine è paragonabile solo a quello di un gorilla ubriaco».

Sherlock sorrise.

«Non deve essere stato semplice per te formulare una battuta spiritosa. Ci avrai impiegato tutta la notte».

Neppure John poté trattenersi dal ridere, riuscendo comunque a mascherare la risata con un colpo di tosse.

«Ebbene? Che cosa ti conduce qui, Sherlock?»

«Oh. Mostri così tanto interesse per me e il mio recente scambio di messaggi misterioso… Mi sono detto che sarebbe stato un delitto non aiutarti».

«Credi sia necessario?»

«Ne sono certo».

Mycroft Holmes si morse la lingua per non controbattere.

«Quindi. Avete dei sospetti, sicuramente. Ditemi le vostre supposizioni e io sarò... _lieto_ di smontarvele pezzo per pezzo, una ad una».

John fissò Mycroft, in attesa.

L'avrebbe accontentato?

«No, non abbiamo sospetti. Nessuno di credibile»

«Allora ditemi quelli non credibili».

«Perché, Sherlock? Insomma, che...» cominciò John.

«Mi annoio. _Tremendamente_. E distruggere i castelli di carte di mio fratello mi ha _sempre_ divertito» lo interruppe l'altro, gli occhi che brillavano.

«Beh, il primo sospetto era ricaduto sulla Donna. Ma è stata scartata, dato che si trova in America, sotto protezione testimoni e _nessuno_ sa la sua nuova identità».

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno, stupendo i due.

«In America, giusto».

John scambiò un'occhiata cauta con Mycroft.

Che sapesse...?

«Non credi sia in America?» domandò, cauto.

«Come? Oh, io _so_ che non lo è».

Mycroft si raddrizzò, cercando di apparire austero agli occhi del fratello.

«E dove _credi_ si trovi, invece?»

«Io non credo, Mycroft. Io _so esattamente_ dove si trova»

_«_ Ebbene?».

Sherlock guardò l'orologio che aveva sul polso.

«Presumibilmente, data l'ora, dovrebbe trovarsi a pranzo in un hotel del Continente».

Mycroft strinse i braccioli della sua poltrona.

Non avrebbe voluto, ma il comportamento del fratello non ammetteva altra soluzione.

«Sherlock, Irene Adler è morta pochi mesi dopo la conclusione del caso».

Sherlock estrasse il telefono, digitò qualcosa poi lo lanciò al fratello, che dopo avergli dato un'occhiata fissò scioccato e stupito allo stesso tempo il fratello.

Anche John guardò il telefono, rimanendone immediatamente pietrificato.

Sul display, una foto ritraeva Sherlock e Irene insieme, con alle spalle la notte illuminata dalla città di Karachi.

Il volto diafano di Sherlock si aprì in un ghigno.

«Allora? Ancora convinto che sia morta?».

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo decisamente più lungo stavolta, ma spero non vi dispiaccia ^^  
> Ditemi che ne pensate :)

 

Non c'era stato verso di far cambiare idea a Mycroft.

Gli aveva mormorato, al limite di uno scoppio d'ira, di uscire; di andarsene.

Doveva assolutamente chiarire l'intera faccenda con il fratello minore.

Faccia a faccia.

E così John si era trovato nuovamente a Baker Street, a chiedersi cosa mai i due si stessero dicendo mentre lui se ne stava comodamente seduto sul divano.

*

«Esigo immediatamente una spiegazione, Sherlock» sbraitò il maggiore dei due fratelli, paonazzo in volto per l'ira.

«Non credevo che la vecchiaia potesse atrofizzare a tal punto un cervello. Ma va bene, se è proprio necessario, ti spiegherò».

Riprese il suo cellulare e finse di studiare la foto.

«Questa è Karachi...» 

«Per una volta nella tua vita, Sherlock, _comportati da adulto_!».

«L'ho fatto, Mycroft. A Karachi e in un altro paio di occasioni. Ma mi perdonerai se non scendo in particolari con te» replicò lui tranquillamente, facendo solamente infuriare di più il fratello.

«Come ha fatto a sopravvivere? Ha corrotto il boia?».

Sherlock finse di pensarci su.

«No, la decisione è stata tutta del boia. Ne sono certo quasi al 100%».

Mycroft fissò furente il fratello minore.

«Tu. Tu ti sei sostituito al boia. Ecco perché fu impossibile contattarti. Come sapevi dove trovarla? Ma soprattutto come hai potuto fare una cosa simile, Sherlock?».

«Trovarla è stato semplice. E anche il resto, beh… Non è stato difficile».

Sherlock si mise ancora più comodo.

«Ma se proprio non puoi farne a meno, te lo dirò».

*

«Che brutta cera, John. Che è successo?»

«Oh, signora Hudson. Si tratta di Sherlock».

L'anziana donna si sedette accanto al medico.

«Che ha fatto stavolta?»

«Ha mentito al fratello, omettendo di dirgli che una criminale che già aveva messo alle strette il governo britannico era viva».

«Sembra esattamente il genere di cose che farebbe Sherlock… Sono sicura che l'abbia fatto per una buona ragione. Lo fa sempre. Non buttò diverse volte dalla finestra quell'uomo che mi aveva minacciata e colpita, puramente per vendicarsi di come quel bruto mi aveva trattata? E poi quel Mycroft è sempre _così serio_ ».

John annuì, mentre la signora Hudson tornava al piano di sotto.

*

«Hai deliberatamente mentito a me e al governo britannico, Sherlock! Te ne rendi conto? A tuo fratello e alla tua nazione!».

«Come? Non siete la stessa cosa, tu e il governo?» replicò placidamente Sherlock.

«Per l'amor del cielo, Sherlock, sii serio!».

Il minore si alzò, sfidandolo con gli occhi chiari.

«Non sono mai stato più serio di così, Mycroft».

Ed era vero.

Non c'era alcun sorrisino ironico sul suo volto, nessuna scintilla divertita negli occhi.

«Non ho iniziato io questo scontro tra di noi, Mycroft. Lo sai benissimo. Parli di come io abbia potuto mentirti. Lascia che sia io a chiederti la stessa cosa. Come hai potuto _tu_ mentirmi?»

«Quando ti avrei mentito, in questa circostanza?» si affrettò ad aggiungere l’altro uomo.

«Mi hai fatto raccontare che era sotto protezione in America»

«Avrei dovuto dirti che l'avevano decapitata? Dopo che avevo saputo come il crederla morta una prima volta ti avesse turbato? Vuoi quindi incolparmi di averti risparmiato un nuovo colpo? Avresti voluto sentirti dire quella che io stesso, fino a dieci minuti fa, credevo essere la verità; sapendo quanto la notizia avrebbe potuto sconvolgerti?».

Sherlock sbuffò ironico.

« _Non_ _ero_ sconvolto o turbato quando l'ho ritenuta morta, a Natale. Ero solo... _colpito_. Per la perdita di una degna avversaria, capace di battermi in intelligenza».

«Strano. Non ti ho visto ricominciare a fumare, non ti ho visto smettere di mangiare e di parlare, e neppure ti ho visto comporre musica triste quando Moriarty è morto. Non era abbastanza intelligente per te? Non era quindi un degno avversario anche lui?».

Sherlock lo fissò in tralice.

«Fai faville oggi»

«Sei tu a costringermi».

L'uomo non parlò subito.

«Non hai avuto neppure il coraggio di riferirmelo di persona, Mycroft» mormorò alla fine.

«Mi avresti creduto, se l'avessi fatto?».

Mycroft Holmes fissò il fratello.

«Avresti creduto alle mie parole, o a quelle del tuo migliore amico? Tristemente, sappiamo entrambi che avresti creduto a quelle di John».

«Non puoi saperlo. E se anche non ti avessi creduto, non credi che mi avrebbe fatto maggiormente piacere ricevere una notizia simile da mio fratello?».

Sherlock non lo guardava negli occhi, ma li teneva fissi fuori dalla finestra.

«E' questo che ci rende tanto diversi. Tu non fai mai niente di persona. Mai. Tranne che ricevere i tuoi piccoli cagnolini con le informazioni, capitare nel mio appartamento per affidarmi casi che tu sei troppo pigro per risolvere e tornarci solo per rinfacciarmi i fallimenti».

Mycroft attese qualche minuto prima di parlare.

«Non mi sembra che tu ti sia dato la pena di venire qui per dirmi la verità su quanto accaduto realmente alla Donna. Sei stato tu in quell'occasione a mentirmi, o sbaglio?».

«Perché avrei dovuto? Potevi arrestarla o lasciarla andare. L'hai lasciata andare. Ho dedotto che non ti importava realmente della sua sorte».

«Sappiamo entrambi che non è questa la reale motivazione, Sherlock. La verità è che Irene Adler non è mai stata solo lavoro, per te. C'ero anche io la notte che scopristi il codice d'accesso al suo cellulare, ricordi? Ho visto come l'hai trattata, come ti sei sentito umiliato e ferito. Non l'hai trattata come la pericolosa minaccia che era. Certo, molto intelligente, ma sempre una minaccia per il Paese. L'hai trattata come l'unica donna che contasse davvero qualcosa per te. Ti aveva usato per i suoi scopi, sfruttando quanto tu provavi per lei».

Lo fissò.

«Quello che provi _ancora_ per lei, a giudicare da quanto hai fatto per lei. Dalle tue parole; da quella foto».

Sherlock lo guardò.

«Fu lei a lasciarsi guidare dai sentimenti. Non io».

«Allora, per la Regina, cos'è cambiato da allora? Perchè le hai salvato la vita? Perchè non hai semplicemente voltato pagina? Perchè rifiuti di dirmi dove si trova?».

«Credi che meritasse davvero la morte? Io no. Per quello la salvai. Per nessun'altra ragione».

Mycroft sospirò.

Dubitava fortemente che le parole del fratello corrispondessero alla verità.

«Neppure io credo meritasse la morte. E' intelligente e se potessimo metterla sotto protezione; se potessimo integrarla nei nostri servizi segreti, potremmo avere un'arma micidiale nelle nostre mani. Perciò, Sherlock, dimmi dove si trova».

Sherlock sorrise ironico.

«Pare che io abbia perso la memoria»

«Sherlock, non costringermi ad ordinartelo!»

«Fallo͙».

Mycroft balzò in piedi, sbattendo le mani sulla scrivania.

«Vuoi davvero che cominci a pedinarti? A controllare le persone che incontri; le telefonate che fai; il tuo computer?».

Il minore dei fratelli Holmes si avviò verso la porta.

«Ma come? Non lo fai già?».

Ed uscì.

*

Rientrò in casa, trovando John ad attenderlo sul divano in salotto.

Già da una prima, rapida occhiata si vedeva chiaramente che non si era mosso da quando era arrivato.

«Da quanto lo sapevi?» chiese il suo coinquilino, semplicemente.

«Hmm... Chissà se la signora Hudson ha comprato qualche biscotto» disse lui, ignorandolo completamente e dirigendosi in cucina.

«Sherlock...»

«John?»

«Da quanto lo sapevi?».

Il detective sospirò, sedendosi.

«Non amo parlare»

«Non ti sto chiedendo un discorso. Solo una risposta».

Sherlock tamburellò con le dita sul bracciolo.

«Da sempre. Mi sono sostituito al boia che avrebbe dovuto decapitarla».

«Perchè?»

«Credevo avessi detto di voler solo _una_ risposta»

«Quello era prima».

Il detective allungò la mano verso il violino.

«Non metterti a suonare, Sherlock».

«Pare che oggi tutti abbiano la presunzione di dirmi ciò che devo e non devo fare. D’accordo».

John ringraziò mentalmente la buona stella che aveva fatto sì che l'amico lo ascoltasse.

«Quindi? Perchè l'hai fatto? Dopo tutto quello che avevi detto...».

Sherlock scrollò le spalle.

«Non potevo fare altrimenti».

John posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, fissando l'amico.

«Non era vero niente, non è così?»

«Di che parli?»

«Il tuo averla disdegnata; averla rifiutata».

Sherlock non rispose, ma si alzò, andando in camera sua.

Per John Watson, quel silenzio valse più di mille risposte.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

«Quindi, il mistero dei messaggi è risolto» mormorò John qualche mattina dopo.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi dal giornale.

«Come?»

«Il tuo scambio di messaggi segreti. Può definirsi concluso, no? Stavi messaggiando con _lei_ ».

Sherlock gettò il giornale.

«Veramente... No».

Al medico andò di traverso il toast.

«Cosa?!»

«Non scrivevo alla Donna»

«Ma allora con chi...».

Sherlock rise, prendendo il suo telefono.

«Ti ho già detto che mi ha sempre divertito distruggere i castelli di carte di mio fratello; dargli fastidio in ogni modo»

«Certo».

«Ebbene, ultimamente mi annoiavo»

«Ne sono tristemente consapevole, sì».

Il detective ghignò.

«Quindi mi sono detto "Perché non divertirmi, infastidendo Mycroft?". E quale modo migliore di dargli fastidio, se non quello di dirgli che io non solo sapevo che La Donna era viva, ma che ne conoscevo anche l'esatta ubicazione? L'avrei costretto a spremersi le meningi per scoprire con chi scambiavo SMS».

«Sai _veramente_ dove si trova? Insomma, non l'hai detto solo per infastidire tuo fratello, giusto?»

«Oh, no. No no. E' la verità. Sono costantemente in contatto con lei. Ovviamente per ragioni puramente lavorative» aggiunse frettolosamente, evitando di guardare l'amico, che dal canto suo sorrise sardonico.

«Oh, certo. E' _lampante_ ».

Sherlock si schiarì la voce.

«Ovviamente non sono così sciocco da utilizzare mezzi facilmente rintracciabili per le nostre conversazioni».

«Non hai pensato che dicendogli la verità su di lei, ora tuo fratello le darà la caccia?»

«Muoversi - o per meglio dire tenere la mente lontana da assurde burocrazie - non può che giovargli».

Sherlock si esibì in un sorrisetto.

«Inoltre, ho in mente di dargli ciò che vuole così tanto disperatamente».

«Sarebbe?»

«Portagli il foglio che hai nella tasca del cappotto. Digli che, imprudentemente, il mio interlocutore deve avere utilizzato un numero non protetto. Quello che vuoi. Così potrà venire a capo di questa faccenda una volta per tutte».

John lo guardò confuso.

«Come mai gliela dai vinta, ora?»

«Mi sono stancato. E poi Lestrade mi ha appena contattato per un triplice suicidio molto sospetto».

Il medico fischiò colpito.

«Quindi è ora di smettere con gli assurdi giochetti».

John posò il toast e si alzò.

«Almeno a me lo dirai a chi mandavi tutti quei messaggi?».

Il detective sorrise, mostrandogli il display del suo telefono.

John scoppiò a ridere.

«Sei davvero un idiota».

*

«John. Sei qui per ordine di mio fratello?» chiese freddamente Mycroft Holmes, ricevendo il medico al Diogenes Club.

Era chiaro che doveva essere ancora in collera con Sherlock.

«No... No, stamane Sherlock ha ricevuto un altro messaggio. Stavolta - fortunatamente per noi - il suo interlocutore ha commesso un errore. Si è dimenticato di usare un numero privato».

«Sicuro che fosse la stessa persona delle altre volte?»

«Sicurissimo. Sherlock ha cancellato immediatamente il messaggio poi è uscito portandosi dietro il cellulare» mentì John.

«Sei riuscito a vedere il numero?»

«Sì, l'ho scritto su questo foglio. Non ho ancora provato a telefonare. Ho pensato che forse avrebbe risposto solo al numero di Sherlock, così l'ho portato direttamente a lei».

Gli consegnò il numero, poi guardò l'orologio.

«Purtroppo ora devo andare. Allo studio ho ancora parecchie visite e se ritardo di nuovo...»

«Non ti preoccupare, ti farò sapere l'identità del proprietario del telefono non appena l'avremo scoperto».

«Bene».

Non appena fu in strada, John scoppiò finalmente a ridere.

*

Mycroft Holmes lesse il numero che il medico gli aveva consegnato.

Aveva l'impressione di averlo già letto da qualche parte; di conoscerlo.

Ma in quel momento non ricordava il perché.

Prese la cornetta del telefono sulla sua scrivania, compose il numero e rimase in linea.

Dall'altro capo della linea, una voce di donna rispose.

Dal timbro doveva avere una certa età, ma Mycroft non vi fece caso.

Era rimasto a bocca aperta, a metà tra il furente e il sorpreso.

Suo fratello si era preso nuovamente gioco di lui.

«Pronto? Pronto? Ma insomma, chi è?» continuò a ripetere la donna all'altro capo del filo.

Mycroft sospirò rassegnato e si schiarì la voce.

«Ciao mamma...».

 


End file.
